Why didn't you say anything?
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: After what Kensi says in interrogation in 2x11 leaves the team wondering if there is more to the story.


**Hey ya'all. This my first NCIS:LA fanfic. I had this idea after seeing 2x11 disorder. I hope you guys like it and let me know how I did by leaving a review. I reply to all reviewers.**

_**Why didn't you say anything?**_

_Interrogation Room_

Kensi had been in the room with Former Navy Lt. Lance Talbot talking about his deployment to Afghanistan.

Kensi says, "I know what you are going through." Talbot replies, "I find that really hard to believe."

A long moment of silence passes. Kensi looks up at the camera in the room, where the boys can see and hear everything happening in the room. And that is what she is most afraid of is that after this they will know. She had never opened up to anyone about this before. Not even Hetty. But she was willing to risk it for this guy who probably had PTSD.

Kensi begins, "Six years ago, I was engaged to a marine. His name was Jack." Now the boys were listening even more closely.

Kensi continues, "He was stationed in Fallujah. His unit was tasked with enforcing curfew. Shootouts, ambushes every night. He came back home. But I knew he wasn't the same."

Talbot inquires, "Post Truamatic Stress Disorder" Kensi agrees, "He had PTSD."

In the observation room Callen says, "This is news to me." Sam agrees, "Me too." Deeks mentions, "She never said anything about this to me." Callen adds, "She never told any of us."

Kensi says, "He said life over there was like falling through the sky. Constant rush of adrenaline. Everything felt vivid and real. And coming home to me, coming home to me felt like hitting the ground. I did, I did everything I could."

Kensi adds, "I worked with his Physiatrist. I helped with his meds. And I listened. I always listened. Always. It was Christmas morning, I woke up, and he was gone."

Talbot asks, "Did you ever look for him." Kensi says, "I did for awhile, but then I realized if he wanted to be with me he would come and find me. There was nothing I could do. He left me." Kensi exits the interrogation room and they finsh the case resulting in Kensi shooting Talbot because she had figured out the he faked his PTSD.

_OPS_

The entire team was gathered in the ops room when Hetty says, "Well the case is closed so it would be wise of you to start on the paper work." Deeks followed by Sam and Kensi all walk out and head down the stairs. Callen says, "Hetty, can I talk to you about something." Hetty says, "In my office ."

_Hetty's office_

They walk into Hetty's office and she gestures for Callen to take a seat." Hetty begins, "Mr. Callen, I assume that this has to do with Kensi and what she said in the interrogation room today." Callen suggests, "You already knew about her ex-fiance." Hetty disagrees, "I know numerous things about each of my agents. I practially know your life stories. But this is something I had no clue about. I only found out today as well." Callen asks, "I do not know how to talk to her about this, but I know it is something that has to be addressed. She did not tell any of us about this, which means there is something behind it all."Hetty mentions, "Maybe she did not feel that it was important. She has never been an open book exactly." Callen says, "I know this." Hetty adds, "Let me try talking to her first." Callen and Hetty both get up and enter the squadroom.

_Squadroom_

Callen had just walked down the stairs with Hetty right behind him. He took his place at his respective desk. Hetty speaks up, ",a word." After that Hetty turns around and heads back to her office. Kensi gets up and follows Hetty into her office.

_Hetty's office_

Kensi takes a seat and Hetty begins, "So I inquired some interesting information today." Kensi says, "About Jack." Hetty agrees, "Exactly. But I should have heard this from you . Not the chit-chat that I over hear from Nell and Eric." Kensi mentions, "Some things are better left untold and forgotten. Not out in the open. The only reason anyone knows about this is because it was the only way to get close to our suspect. But it is all true. Every last word." Hetty adds, "Well Ms. Blye, I believe that we need to talk about this." Kensi questions, "What is there to talk about?" Hetty suggests, "There is more to the story than you let on if you felt you had to hide something like this . You obviously underestimate me and your team." Kensi starts, "Hetty, not everyone can handle the truth." Hetty comments, "You will never know unless you try."

Kensi says, "If you heard what I said in the interrogation room, then you know the enire story." Hetty mentions,", there is no reaon to try and decieve me, because frankly it is not working. You should talk to your team about this. Tell them the whole story, whatever it may be they will understand." Kensi mentions, "I will see about at least trying." Kensi then gets up and then enters the squadroom and sits down at her desk.

Squadroom

When Kensi comes back from speaking with Hetty Callen begins, We need to talk about what happened today. What you said today to Talbot in the interrogation room. Kenis asks, "what about it?" Sam starts, "Deny it all you want but today with Talbot that affected you beyond your control. You opened up to him and by the sound of your voice you were not lying to him. You told him something that was very much true. Part of your past that none of us knew about including Hetty." Kensi says, "I told you everything today. What I said to Talbot was the whole story." Deeks comments, "That is bullshit. There is more to the story. You know, I know it. You can't lie to me. I am your partner." Kensi adds, "It really isn't important. It is history."

Callen says, "I do not appreciate being blind sighted."

Kensi sighs, "You're right. You did not deserve that." Deeks suggests, "Kensi please. You can tell us anything. No matter how awful you think it is." Kensi starts, "It just opens old wounds is all." Kensi looks up to see Hetty look down from the top of the stairs. Hetty nods at her. She knew it was now or never.

Kensi begins, "It was my junior year of college when I met Jack. We had an instant attraction for each other and began dating and eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. A few months later he told me that he was being deployed. I said that I would wait for him no matter what I would be there. He proposed to me that night. He left three days later. We sent e-mails everyday. Letters every week because that is what you hold on to. When he got back I was expecting before Iraq Jack, but what I got was after Iraq Jack. He was never going to be the same. He was different. The war had changed him. He had PTSD and with proper treatment his Doctor said he could return to the war. But that is not what he needed. He never thought he left. I made sure that he took his meds and saw his doctors. I helped him every way I knew how, but it wasn't enough because I usually could not stop him."

Callen interupts, "Stop him from what?"

Kensi continues, "Stop him from being rough, violent, abusive. He was out of control and sometimes I could talk him out of his violent rage but other times I could not. There was nothing I could do to stop him from hurting me. He thought he was still in the was zone. Which was when it was the worst."

Sam asks, "How long did that go on for?"

Kensi replies, "About 5 months. He would get into a violent rage and I would talk him down. It always got worse before it got better. We would start to move in the right direction and then he would get lost in time again. I felt like there was something more I should have done."

Deeks questions, "Why did you stay with him for that long if he was hurting you?"

Kensi answers, "I stayed with him because I loved him. I knew what kind of person he was. Before the war he would have never harmed me. It would have never crossed his mind, but I stayed with him because he needed me. Well at least I had believed that until he left. I do not know why he left, but he did and I try not to remember that part of my life."

Callen says, "Why hide this from us?

Kensi mentions, "I did not tell you guys. All of you (glancing quickly at Hetty) because I am not proud of the way I let Jack use me. Having PTSD can be hard for the person who has it but it is even harder on the family left trying to pick up the pieces that are not entirely there. When Jack came back he was not all there and that is what hurt the most. Sure he hit me but I let him because I knew his anger was going to end up somewhere. But what was the worst part is I did not get the man I fell in love with back. The war took him away from me. If I had told you guys about this would it have made a difference in the Agent I am?"

Sam answers, "No, it would not have changed who you were to us, but it could help us understand..."

Kensi interjects, "Understand that I let him do practically anything to me because it was the only way. There is nothing to understand, because this was need to know. And you guys did not need to know this. I am the girl of the group which already makes you guys think that you need to protect me more. So if you guys had known about this one piece of my past you would have looked at me like I was vulnerable. I will admit I faced some dark times after Jack came back. But that does not explain who I am."

Callen suggest, "It explains what you have overcome."

Deeks adds, "I just do not get it. You explain this as a dark time in your past. Why did you think it was more important to bottle it up then tell us. Your team."

Kensi explains, "you guys act like I murder someone and did not ask for your help. I guess the real reason is it was history. and that is where I wanted it to stay. No reason in bringing up a bad memory that you can't do anything about. It is in the past. But now you know."

Sam questions, "You still think you understand the military, and everyone else is just crazy?"

Kensi replies, "There are exceptions."

Deeks says, "Did you ever look for him? I mean really look for him?

Kensi comments, "I do not need to know where he is. If I start to look again it will feel like I have not let go. Which is exactly the reason I stopped searching. Knowing where he is will do no good."

Sam comments, "I know what your are feeling. Having a loved one come back but not be there."

Kensi says, "I doubt that because when you have a loved one who is not there. They are not feeling. so you stop feeling yourself."

Hetty chooses that moment to walk down the stairs. Hetty says, ", you good?"

Kensi responds, "with what I been through, yeah I'm good."

3 Reviews!


End file.
